


Power Rangers: Greyskull

by AnIdiotOfYourOwn



Category: Power Rangers, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oh wait, Sort Of, Trans Male Character, but its still power rangers so take that with a grain of salt, cant believe thats a tag, more as I think of them, you know exactly who that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotOfYourOwn/pseuds/AnIdiotOfYourOwn
Summary: When The Evil Horde returns after centuries sealed away, six young adults are chosen to be Power Rangers and save the world. Full of hijinks, lowjinks, and midjinks.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Power Rangers: Greyskull

**Author's Note:**

> I have no justification for this other than massive self-indulgence fueled by hyperfixations for both She-Ra and Power Rangers. Huge shout out to both @Soy_Mikki and @kriptidbackup on Twitter for being my hype guys, critics, and also just letting me ramble in their dms about this stupid stupid fic. Side note: super sorry if the formatting or grammar is wonky; I wrote this predominantly on my phone and/or passed midnight

A young blonde lies sleeping peacefully in a college dorm room. Her half of the room is littered with sports memorabilia from it’s occupant’s long history of athletic prowess. Sports trophies and ribbons leave a small desk tucked away in the corner practically useless. The other half of the room, meanwhile, could generously be described as a mess. An eclectic variety of collectibles related to topics ranging from competitive video games to what would conservatively be called emo bands cover this occupant’s claim of space to the point that the actual wall is practically unobservable. The dark, wild-haired owner of this area is equally within the realm of unconsciousness. 

The harsh beep of an alarm splashes Adora awake like a cold cup of water. She groans and sits up, brushing her long locks of golden hair out of her eyes as she does. Over to her side, she hears a hiss indicating her roommate has also been dragged kicking and screaming into consciousness. 

“Turn that,” and she gestures wildly in the general vicinity of the still blaring alarm without moving her head from where it’s been soundly tucked into her pillow, “off. Why do you even need an alarm anyway, it’s Saturday.” 

Adora shorts and turns off the alarm. “Because,” she starts as she gets up and begins rummaging through her dresser, “I have a job interview today downtown and I wanna have enough time to get prepared. I’ve been telling you this all week, Catra.”

With much deliberation, Catra rolls over on her side and glares at Adora. “You know I don’t listen when you’re talking about boring things like work or school.”

“Catra!” 

“Why do you even need a job anyway? Is Horde University not enough to keep you occupied? You already have a volleyball scholarship so it’s not even like money’s an issue.” She asks with more than a tinge of sarcasm. 

Adora rolls her eyes. “Yeah, but wouldn’t you like to actually have spending money?”

Catra smirks and sits up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, tricking losers into paying for things is way more fun.”

Adora sighs and finishes getting dressed. “Well, my interview is at 10:45, and I am going, and it’s. . .” Adora checks her phone, “9:30 right now, so if you wanna get coffee before then, hurry up and get dressed.”

“Pff, whatever, I don’t even like coffee.” Catra claims in a manner that smacks of defensiveness, before getting dressed in an amount of time that certainly wouldn’t suggest she doesn’t care. 

After Catra gets dressed, it doesn’t take long for the two of them to exit the grounds of Horde University and get out onto the main streets of Etheria, the bustling metropolis at the heart of New York. As Adora leaves the front gates of the university, she looks back on the school. Horde University is something of a foreboding campus, Adora admits to herself, with it’s dark brick buildings and angular roofs, but it’s still home, and certainly more comforting than where she came from. The largest appeal of the school, however, comes from its proximity just about everything else in the city. HU is just about as close to the center of Etheria as one can get, putting it within walking distance of a large majority of the most desirable businesses, a fact that has made travel for two college freshmen far more convenient than it might otherwise be. It is this exact proximity that Adora and Catra are currently taking advantage of to find a coffee shop within walking distance of both the school and Adora’s (potential) job. 

Spin & Toss Cafe: a small locally-owned cafe roughly twenty minutes’ walking distance from the University, and Adora and Catra’s personal favorite shop in the whole city. The cozy atmosphere inside, with its big soft couches and lofi indie music playing in the background, make for the ideal study spot or just place to chill when you’ve got nothing better to do. Because it is a smaller joint, it also tends to have less crowds, meaning from the moment the two women step inside, it only takes about five or ten minutes before they’re sitting in the far back corner, drinks in hand. 

“So explain to me exactly why you’d want to be a dog walker of all things.” Catra says, taking a sip of her black coffee and subsequently trying to suppress wincing on what was a significantly hotter drink than she was anticipating. “Dogs are gross.”

Adora snorts. “Ok, Catra. I personally think dogs are cute, and really easy to handle, probably.”

Catra rolls her eyes. “You’ve never even had a dog before, how would you know?”

“Uh, I know because I’m amazing with animals, duh.” Adora says as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Catra isn’t particularly convinced, being vividly reminded of the time towards the beginning of the school year when they had tried to own a goldfish. Poor Bubbles, at least he was delicious. 

She rolls her eyes. “Psh, whatever, just don’t call me asking for help when you inevitably lose a dog or something.” 

Adora pouts. “Hey! I’m not gonna lose anything. I told you, I got this.”

“Riiight, well I’m pretty sure you said your interview was at 11, and it’s already 10:30, so I sure hope punctuality isn’t a requirement for this job of yours.”

Adora’s eyes go wide and she fumbles to pull out her phone. Sure enough, she currently had roughly fifteen minutes to make it in time for her interview. “Catra, why didn’t you say anything?!”  
Catra shrugs. “I assumed you had everything under control, Mrs ‘I-know-what-I’m-doing.”

Adora stands up hastily, almost knocking her coffee over in the process. “Alright, I’ll talk to you afterwards, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you’ll do great or whatever.” Catra says with a wave of her hand in a way that she thinks indicates she doesn’t care. 

Hearing this, Adora rushes out of the shop and paces hurriedly down the street, arriving outside the doors of Pet-Whispering Dog Walkers with literally one minute to spare. She takes a deep breath, steels herself, and walks inside.

Meanwhile, in a university not unlike Horde, another student prepares for a potential new job. 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Bow.” A young woman with obnoxious, bright pink dyed hair paces anxiously across a room. Her attire consists of white converse, black shorts, and a pink hoodie.

“You’re going to do great. Glimmer. Besides, it’s just Burger King, how hard an interview can it be?” Sitting cross-legged on a bed across from where the pink-haired girl, Glimmer, is Bow, a kind-faced young man wearing navy blue pants and a blue polo covered by a white sweater.

Glimmer glares at Bow. “Just Burger King, Bow? Do you have any idea how important this is? I need this job to prove to my mom that I’m not just some child that still needs to be protected from the ‘Big Scary World.’” 

“Couldn’t you also do that by, oh I don't know, maybe actually studying?” Bow asks carefully.

“I do study! It’s not my fault all those tests are rigged.” Glimmer says with a huff, choosing in that moment to ignore the pile of unfinished homework currently attempting to start its own civilization in the corner of the room. Bow is frankly impressed the tower of crumpled papers and unopened textbooks hasn’t toppled over yet.

“Right, well in that case, I’m sure you’ll get the job.” Bow says with only a half-forced smile. “When did they say you need to come in for the interview?”

Glimmer pauses in her pacing. “Um, 11, I think?”

Bow checks his phone. “Glimmer, it’s 10:45! We need to leave right now or you’re going to be late before you even work there!

“Gahh, Bow, why didn’t you say anything?!” Glimmer shouts as she hurriedly collects her things to leave.

“I thought you were paying attention!” Bow yells back as he. . .well he’s not actually collecting anything but boy howdy is he doing a good job pacing around the room looking like he’s getting his things while temporarily forgetting that he doesn’t actually need anything.

“You know not to leave me in charge of keeping time!” Glimmer says as the two of them rush out the door to their dorm and down the hall. As they rush down halls and out onto the main ground of Bright Moon University, Glimmer thinks to herself how helpful it was that she and Bow were allowed to room together despite the typically pretty uptight rule on campus restricted co-ed dorms. If she hadn't had Bow there to help her, she wonders whether she would have even remembered at all until it was too late that she did in fact have an interview at 11. She shrugs this thought off as they hurry out the main gates. Bow’s always been there for her, and likely always will be, so there’s no particular use in contemplating what could be.

BMU, Bow thinks as they leave, certainly is a nice campus, if a bit too regal for his taste, with it’s regal architecture and ornate topiaries, but he could never deem to leave Glimmer alone at college. It does however provide possibly the best education in the city though, easily besting the slightly concerning rumors he’s heard of what courses at rival school Horde University look like. The only major detractor the school has is the distance between it and the bustling center of the city. Most things are still within walking distance, an exceptionally useful fact given the current circumstances, but things are still farther away than Bow would prefer, and he picks up the pace to keep up with Glimmer’s almost sprint. Finally, after what feels like ages but was really closer to like twelve minutes, the two of them arrive outside the particular Burger King Glimmer had already applied at.

Glimmer takes a few deep breaths to calm,her breathing after what would be an understatement to call a brisk walk. “What if I don’t get it? What if they ask about my experience, or, or, what if they called my mom and she told them how underqualified I am?”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bow takes Glimmer’s hands in his, “You’re going to be fine. I’ll be right here waiting when you get out.”

Glimmer takes a deep breath, nods, and walks inside, waving back at Bow right before she does. 

Not far away, three young adults sit in varying levels of contentment to impatience in what could generously be called an ok seafood restaurant. 

“Uggh, how long does it take to get food around here?” A particularly annoyed young woman asks. 

“Now, now, Mermista, it’s only been twenty minutes, I’m sure they’ll get to us soon.” Her cheerful companion remarks. 

“I could always sing a song to pass the time.” Says their. . .rather eccentrically dressed compatriote sitting next to a now even more annoyed Mermista. The three of them are sitting in a booth in the corner of what claims to be the best seafood restaurant in all of Etheria. The atmosphere of the place is nice, if you don’t mind the smell of salt of course. 

“If you do that I will leave right now and you can pay for both of us.” She warns, giving a look that to anyone else would indicate nothing but irritation. 

“Aww, you were going to pay for both of us?” He asks with puppy dog eyes that shouldn’t be possible for a man with a mustache.

“Sea Hawk,” she starts, massaging the bridge of her nose, “Do not start with that right now.”

“Whatever you say, dearest.” Sea Hawk says with a smile that remarkably hasn’t dimmed. “Say, Perfuma, do you need a ride to work today? The Dragon’s Daughter III just got out of the shop again and I’d be happy to help you travers the concrete jungle we call home.”

“Ohhh, that’s. . .very sweet of you, but I enjoy walking, and the shop isn’t too far from here.” The previously unnamed woman says with a barely perceivably strained smile. Sea Hawk doesn’t seem to mind and nods. Eventually, their food comes.

As they begin eating, Sea Hawk looks over at Mermista. “Say, Mermista, when does your shift start?”

“Uh, 12, why?” Mermista asks, only half paying attention as she primarily focuses on eating.

“Well, dearest, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it’s currently 11:40.” Sea Hawk says carefully.

“Uggh, are you serious?” Mermista groans. “Go get the car ready, but I swear to God if you crash again I am never getting in a car with you again.”

Sea Hawk beams and stands up. “Fear not, Mermista, I will have you at work with time to spare.”

Mermista sighs as he leaves and looks over at Perfuma. “If you don’t hear from me, assume I died.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Have fun at work.” Perfuma says cheerfully.

“Yeah, whatever.” Mermista says as she slides out of the booth and leaves the restaurant.

Sea Hawk is waiting in his car outside by the curb. The moment she gets in, before she’s even buckled in, Sea Hawk has peeled out onto the road. What follows is the most terrifying ten minute drive Mermista has ever experienced, full of sharp stops and even sharper starts, and turns so tight she’s convinced they were only driving on two wheels for a moment. Somehow though, they make it to the Salineas Aquatics Center with all their body parts, and the car, fully intact. Mermista is shaking slightly when she gets out of the car. 

“I. Am never. Doing that. Again.” She says shakily.

“Of course dearest. I’ll be here to pick you up after work.” And with that he drives back off down the street and Mermista heads inside with one last groan.

Catra is bored to the bone and doesn’t know what to do about it. Typically on Saturdays her and Adora either wander around campus causing trouble, or, if they’re feeling particularly risky, wandering around the city causing trouble. Unfortunately, Adora is currently off at a job interview, leaving Catra to aimlessly wander around campus with no particular goal in mind. It is however this exact aimless wandering that leads to her bumping into possibly the buffest girl she’s ever seen and falling flat on the ground.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see you there. Are you ok?” The muscular woman asks. “Here, let me help you.” And she offers out a hand to help Catra up. 

It takes a moment for her to respond; she hadn’t exactly been preparing to talk to anyone right now. After a second, she comes back to her senses and smacks the hand away, pushing herself back onto her feet. “I’m fine.” 

The buff woman doesn’t seem deterred by Catra’s cold demeanor. “Well it’s nice to meet you, I’m Scorpia.” And she stretches out her hand again, this time in what is universally considered to be the gesture for a handshake. 

Catra pointedly does not shake Scorpia’s hand, instead opting to glare at her for a deliberate few seconds, but when Scorpia makes no move to budge or stop smiling, Catra relents and shakes her hand. “Catra.”

Scorpia seems overjoyed that Catra actually shook her hand. “Aww, what a sweet name. Are you new around here Catra? Because I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. Oh, I gotta show you around. This school is huge! I got lost here like four times just on the first day of freshman year.”

“What? No I’ve been here-” before Catra can even fight back, Scorpia has wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulder and is practically half dragging her along. For the next solid half hour, Scorpia shows Catra through the school she’s been living at for the past several months, but even when Scorpia isn’t physically dragging her along Catra still feels compelled to follow, if for no other reason that what else is she supposed to do when Adora’s gone? By the time Scorpia feels she has sufficiently briefed Catra on practically every hallway of the entire school, the cafeteria has opened up for lunch, and, with much hesitation, Catra agrees to eat with Scorpia, with Scorpia’s excited response to this being almost enough to make up for how much Catra decidedly does not want to be doing this. 

“So,” Scorpia starts, sitting down at a table, “why’d you come to Horde?”

Catra shrugs as she sits down. “My friend got a scholarship here and I didn’t really have a whole lot of other choices so I followed her here.”

Scorpia nods, way more invested in what Catra’s saying than Catra even is. “Wow, that must be some friendship if you were willing to go to the same college as her.”

“I mean it’s whatever. Like I said, I didn’t have any other plans so it’s not like I was sacrificing anything by coming.” Catra says, poking half-heartedly at her food.

“Still, sounds like you two must be pretty close. What’s her name?” Scorpia asks between bites of food.

“Adora.”

“Oh, your friend is the new volleyball player?”

“I mean, yeah, I guess.” Catra confirms hesitantly.

“She’s pretty good. I mean, for a freshman at least. I dunno, I’ve never been much for volleyball. I watch a couple games now and then, but I’m more a softball gal myself. Way better at it too. I’ve never been able to figure out exactly how to hit a volleyball to get it to actually go over the net, y’know?” Scorpia continues to ramble like this for the next few minutes. It is slightly annoying, but at least it’s decent background noise while Catra eats. She prefers it over having to actually interact with another human being, if nothing else.

“Catra? Catra? Hellooo, Catra?” Scorpia’s incessant questioning eventually breaks through Catra’s ironclad defenses.

“What?” She snaps.

“I was asking if you wanted to hang out after lunch. Totally fine if you don’t, I can get out of your hair if you want.”

Catra groans, checks her phone for any update from Adora, and looks up with a sigh when she doesn’t see anything. “I don’t care.”

Adora’s interview went. . .well, it didn’t go badly, per se. They hadn’t outright told her she wouldn’t get the job, if nothing else, but she still wasn’t feeling particularly confident in the likelihood she’d be getting a call back. Either way, by the time the interview was over, Adora was ready to eat, and there were some pretty good, and quick, options at a mall not too far away, so that’s where she found herself. 

It wasn’t the biggest mall in the city, but it still had plenty of shopping options, and oh gods the food court. One time, she and Catra had gotten a decent bit of cash through totally legitimate means and spent all of it trying out every single option in the food court. By the time all was said and done they both had never felt so sick in their lives, but Adora still thinks it was totally worth it. If Catra were here, she would also probably agree, save for the bit where Adora kinda, sorta, almost, maybe threw up on her. Adora thinks back on this memory with a smile as she waits in line at a chinese place in the mall. Once she finally gets her food, after walking around for nearly five minutes she finds a place to sit down in the food court and start eating. She’s so invested in said food that she is completely unaware of the barrage of texts Catra is sending her concerning “crazy buff ladies” and “mind-numbing conversations.”

Glimmer never wants to see another hamburger in her life. The interview, if you can call it that, wasn’t particularly long, but when you spend nearly half an hour breathing in practically nothing else besides hamburger fumes you tend to get sick of the things. She honestly doesn’t even know whether she’d be more relieved if she did or didn’t get the job at this point. When she finally leaves the place, she barely even acknowledges Bow as she walks down the street.

“Uh, where are you going?” Bow asks, hurrying to keep up with her.

“To eat literally anything that isn’t a hamburger.” She says, irritation and exhaustion clear in her temperament in equal measures. Thankfully, there’s a mall nearby where Glimmer’s interview was, and the walk there is both quick and mostly silent. When they arrive, Glimmer makes a beeline for the food court and goes for whichever place is as far from hamburgers as possible, which happens to be a chinese place. 

Once she and Bow get their food, they look around and Glimmer groans. “Are you serious? How are there this many people on a Saturday?” Sure enough, the entire food court is absolutely packed with people. Not only does it appear that every table has been taken, but it seems that literally every chair is currently in use. Thankfully, after some amount of wandering, the two of them find a table whose only occupant is a young blonde who also happens to be eating chinese.

“Uh, hi, do you mind if we sit here?” Bow asks politely, gesturing to two of the seats in proximity to the young blond. 

Adora looks up from her food. She hadn’t really been expecting anyone to be talking to her right now, she doesn’t even know enough people other than Catra to warrant expecting to run into people outside of school. And yet she finds herself looking up at two young adults that look to be about her age: one a lady with bright pink hair and a demeanor that honestly reminds her vaguely of Catra, and the other the guy she assumes asked her if they could sit. 

By the time she’s actually realized someone asked her a question, a suitably awkward pause has been permeating. “Oh, uh, sure. Go ahead.” And she gestured for them to sit down before going back to eating. 

Bow and Glimmer sit down. After a couple moments of silence as the three eat, Bow speaks up. 

“Soo, are you from around here?” He asks, looking at Adora. 

“Bow!” Glimmer admonishes, blushing faintly. 

“What? I’m just making conversation.” Bow says defensively. 

“Oh, it’s really alright.” Adora interjects, looking between the two of them as though watching a tennis match. “I just live a couple blocks away at HU.”

“You’re from Horde?!” Glimmer says, slack-jawed. “As in the Evil Horde?”

“Hey, who calls us that?” Adora asks accusatorily. 

“Um, everyone?” Bow says with furrowed brow. 

“Well where do you go then?”

“Bright Moon University, obviously.” Glimmer replies, one eyebrow raised. 

“Oh whatever, like you guys are any better. ‘Oh, look at us, we’re Bright Moon and we’re all about the academics. We don’t bother ourselves with lowly sports.’” Adora puts on a mock British accent as she goes. 

Before Bow or Glimmer can refute these claims, all three of their heads turn as they hear a commotion from not far off. 

Mermista should like her job. Theoretically she likes the idea of it. When Sea Hawk told her he found out there was a job opening for a lifeguard position at a nearby aquatics center, she thought this might actually be a job she’d enjoy. Turns out, lifeguarding is less swimming, and more sitting and walking around for hours on end. She would quit due to the boredom of the job, but money’s not a luxury she has much of, and so she stays. 

Today was, from a matter of perspective, either even worse than normal or better. On the one hand, she got to leave early, but on the other hand, she had to deal with the nightmare of draining the pool after an idiot five year old craps himself in the pool. She would’ve called Sea Hawk to drive her back to school, but personally she doesn’t want to put herself back in that position right this second, so she agreed to head to the mall with Perfuma. 

Mermista had been in the middle of dying from boredom while Perfuma went into yet another organic beauty shop (how there even more than one store that fit that description Mermista doesn’t know) when she heard yelling. Normally, that wouldn’t be any cause for interest, cuz like, whatever, people start shit alll the time, but this time one of the voices sounds concerningly familiar. 

“Please, I have to get through here! The energy readings are off the charts this way.” Sure enough the slightly nasally voice of one Entrapta No-Last-Name-Known is currently embroiled in what sounds to be a heated argument with someone. From the looks of things from where Mermista is standing, Entrapta seems to have gotten stopped trying to go through one of the emergency exits by a security guard. Mermista doesn’t personally know Entrapta, but she has run into her on more than one occasion. Literally. There have been several instances where Mermista’s been walking between classes and nearly been knocked to the ground by the purple-haired lunatic. 

Speaking of, it appears Entrapta’s noticed her, if the emphatic waving directed her way is anything to go by. Groaning with the spirit of a single mom whose kid started painting on the wall for the fourth time this week, Mermista drags herself from her post outside miscellaneous organic beauty shop number who cares and over to another headache in the making. 

“Whhhat is the problem here?” She asks, massaging her temples. 

“Are you a friend of hers?” The officer inquires, standing firm to block Entrapta. 

“Uhhh-“ Before Mermista can answer, help comes with the scent of lavender. 

“Hello officer, is there a problem?” Perfuma asks, having thankfully come just in the nic of time before Mermista could lose whatever amount of politeness she possessed. 

“Oh good, Perfuma, Mermista, you have to tell this guard to let me by!” Entrapta pleads. 

Mermista’s headache doesn’t stop from increasing exponentially. “And why exactly is that?”

“Hey what’s going on here?” 

Mermista is starting to feel under the impression she’s living in a bad comedy when for the second time in the past, at max, minute someone else comes up and interrupts, except this time as opposed to just Perfume, three new people have joined in. In the lead is an obnoxious-looking pink-haired girl who looks vaguely familiar and is currently looking accusatorily between her and Entrapta, who for better or worse doesn’t seem phased by even more people. Behind, Pink Hair is a dude looking guiltily over her shoulder, and leading up the rear is an annoyingly blonde chick who doesn’t seem at all like she wants to be here. 

“Oh my god, are you serious? What do you need?” Mermista looks Pink Hair up and down and after a moment it registers why she seems familiar. “Wait, aren’t you the dean’s kid? Glitter or something?”

“My name is Glimmer.” She says, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Whatever, this doesn’t involve you, so like, just go do whatever you were doing, alright?”

“Excuse me, sir?” Backup Guy asks, pushing passed the rapidly expanding crowd surrounding Entrapta and the guard. “I’m sure whatever’s going on here we can handle. . .between ourselves.” He says this last part making more-or-less eye contact with Entrapta. 

The guard seems to consider this for a moment before sighing and letting go of Entrapta. “Just make sure she doesn’t try coming through this way again.”

Bow nods politely and leads Entrapta over to the rest of the group. 

“So do you wanna try explaining to us what exactly you were trying to do and why we should care?” Mermista asks, rolling her eyes as she does. 

Entrapta holds up a rectangular tablet for everyone to see. On it are geometric shapes that could be interpreted as buildings, and, Mermista notices, there are massive pings like from a sonar emanating from nearby. 

“See? There are huge energy readings from just through that door!” And she points back at the exit the security officer is still guarding. 

“Ok,” Backup Guy starts, taking a deep breath, “is there maybe another way we can go around to get there without going through an off-limits area?” 

Entrapta goes quiet, presumably mulling this over as she paces back and forth. “Maybe, but I could use assistance locating the exact source of the signatures.”

“Well we would be happy to help!” Perfuma interjects, beaming brightly. 

“We would?” Mermista asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, Mermista, we would be.” Perfuma replies firmly, a now slightly tighter smile on her face. 

Mermista sighs. “Whatever, I guess we’ll help you find this energy thing or whatever it is.”

“We will too.” Same dude adds, wrapping an arm around Glimmer’s shoulder. 

“What? Bow!” She struggles to escape, but apparently he’s stronger than he looks. 

“Glimmer, she needs our help, and besides, what else are we doing today?” He inquires. 

“Ugh, fine, we’ll help too.” She relents, but pushes Backup Guy, Bow, off her when he starts smiling. 

“What about her?” Mermista asks, nodding to the blonde that had been remarkably quiet through all the previous proceedings. 

Bow and Glimmer look back at her. 

“Do you wanna come too?” He asks hesitantly. 

Adora stares at Bow, then slowly looks between everyone else before shrugging. “I mean, I’m not doing anything else right now so sure.” 

“Excellent! Now follow me!” Entrapta exclaims before hurrying off down the mall’s main strip. Everyone looks between each other before hurrying after her. She takes a sharp turn down a corner towards one of the main exits and pushes through. Once she leaves, with everyone rushing to keep up, she all but runs down the length of the outside of the mall and around a corner leading to the back side of the mall. When the rest of the group catches up, they take a moment to look around. Behind the mall are several worn down warehouses that were presumably used for storage at some point in the past. 

Adora can’t fully describe why she’s still here, tagging along with a bunch of people she’s never met from a school hers is rivals with. Despite having never met or even heard of any of them previously, she’s sure of it, she can’t help but feel a sense of familiarity as she looks between everyone, all of them with expressions ranging from confusion to exacerbation as Entrapta looks rapidly between her tablet and the warehouses. Oh, right, Entrapta, tablet, energy thing. From the way Entrapta now seems to be pacing in a circle occasionally glancing back up at the buildings, she’s having some difficulty determining where this reading thing is coming from. Honestly, Adora doesn’t entirely understand what exactly is supposed to be happening right now, but has a vague understanding that This Isn’t It. 

“Ummm, is there a reason we’re all just sitting out here baking in the sun?” Mermista asks, annoyance thick in her voice.

“I should be able to pinpoint the exact location of this reading, but something’s interfering with the signal.” Entrapta explains distractedly, still primarily focused with fiddling with settings on her small tablet. 

To her side, the quietest of the three Glimmer and Bow dragged her off to confront - Perfuma she thinks is her name - looks around for a moment before pointing out a warehouse to the far right of the mall. “I don’t know much about technology, but could that maybe be important?” 

Adora squints in the now blinding light of the midday sun and looks where Perfuma is pointing. On top of the warehouse is a bizarre divide that kinda looks like a radio dish but Bigger and with bits of technology that Adora doesn’t recognize. Admittedly, she isn’t the most technologically intelligent, she did at one point nearly set a tv on fire, but from the confused look Entrapta is giving it as well she assumes this might actually be something of significance. 

After a couple more moments of studying her tablet then back at the radio dish, Entrapta looks back on the group with a huge smile. “That must be where the signal is coming from! C’mon!” And she runs headlong for the warehouse.

After a moment’s pause, accompanied by a world-weary sigh from Mermista, the rest of the gang follows suit. It doesn’t take long for them to catch up, as Entrapta has stopped right at the entrance to the door.

“Aren’t we going to go in and actually find whatever caused this so we can go home?” Glimmer asks, raising an eyebrow and her voice as the sentence goes on. Rolling a rare nat 20 on Perception, Adora manages to piece together what may be halting their progress. On the doors to the building, where normally there might be a normal chain and lock is a strange symbol that looks almost like a sword of some sort. Adora, in an impressive moment of deductionary skill, assumes the best way to resolve this issue is to walk past everyone else and push as hard as she can on the doors. Before Glimmer’s even finished sucking in a breath to ask what exactly she’s doing, however, the symbol on the doors begins to glow and, defying all expectations for how doors work, they begin to slowly slide apart, revealing a pitch black interior.

“Sooo, who’s going first?” Mermista asks, making a clear effort to not move inside. Adora shrugs and leads the way, with Entrapta, Bow, Glimmer, Perfuma, and Mermista following in that order. When the last of them has crossed the threshold, the doors slide closed far more rapidly than they opened. 

The second they close, all the lights in what everyone had previously assumed was a building without electricity flip on, leaving everyone in shock. What on the outside had appeared to be a normal warehouse has now revealed itself to be a massive bunker of sorts with blinking lights and sleek metal covering all the walls. Near the center of the room is a pedestal and behind it Adora spots two devices, one on the floor and one on the ceiling, that kinda look like those cameras you see at a bunch of stores. So, when the two devices flicker and glow and suddenly a giant holographic lady pops up, it’s no exaggeration to say everyone just about jumps out of their skin. 

“Greetings, Power Rangers, it is so good to finally have you here.” The hologram says in a flat tone that contrasts noticeably with the supposedly positive message.

The only one not so taken aback by shock, or excitement in Entrapta’s case, is Mermista. “Uhhh, who are you, where are we, and did you just call us Power Rangers, like that kids’ show?”

“Wait, you actually know that show?” Glimmer asks, as apparently her disgust at the acknowledgement of Power Rangers outweighs her current confusion.

“Um, yeah, that show, like, rocked.” Mermista responds, arms crossed in a clear display of annoyance. 

“It’s for babies!” Glimmer responds frustratedly.

“Uh, guys, can we not argue when there’s kinda a giant holographic lady RIGHT THERE.” Bow interjects, at the end gesturing to said holographic lady, who seems relatively unphased by the ensuing argument. 

“If all of you are ready, there is much to discuss.” The hologram continues as though nobody had interrupted her.

“Discuss what, exactly?” Adora asks, partially distracted by Entrapta, who is making every effort to climb the walls and pry the metal planning from the walls. 

“Saving the world, of course.” Hologram states in a matter-of-fact tone that doesn’t let on the sheer weight of her statement.

“Did you say ‘save the world?’” Perfuma chimes in, her voice going higher than Adora even thought was possible. 

“Everyone please step up to the pedestal and everything will be explained.” The hologram requests. Everyone looks between each other with clear confusion on their faces. Even Entrapta climbs down from the wall. After a pregnant pause, everyone walks up to the pedestal at the center of the room. 

“My name is Light Hope,” The figure begins, phasing in and out slightly, “and I have been waiting for you for a very long time. A long time ago a being of great evil known as Hordak arrived on this planet, planning to use its natural resources for his own gain. The people who created me, the First Ones, chose six of their strongest warriors to be imbued with powerful magical energy and pursue Hordak. These six were known as the Power Rangers, and with their powers combined they were able to seal Hordak away deep in the planet. For the past many hundreds of years I have waited here, the last stronghold of the First Ones, waiting for the moment Hordak escapes and tries to conquer the planet again. I believe that time has finally come, and it is for that reason that I need the six of you to don these,” and the pedestal splits down the middle and a small circular disc slides up, with six devices that look like watches - except for the color coordination they possess and how instead of clock hands in the middle there are strange symbols - sitting atop them, “and become Power Rangers: the protectors of this planet.”

“I’m sorry, but what? Aliens? Magic?? Power Rangers???” Glimmer asks, confusion and frustration mounting in her more and more with each consecutive question. She picks up the pink watch and stares at it in disgust.

“This. Is so. Fascinating!!!” Entrapta exclaims, picking up the purple watch(?) and shifting it from hand to hand and studying it.

“Riiight. Ok, I don’t know if I’m dreaming or not, but you definitely aren’t telling us to become actual Power Rangers.” Mermista drawls, picking up the blue watch and looking at it with a mixture of disgust and a very faint aura of fondness and nostalgia. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, crazy giant space lady, but you must have the wrong people. None of us are really prepared to save the world or anything.” Bow explains, still picking up the yellow watch and looking down at it with heavy confliction clear on his face.

“Thank you for the watch, it is very pretty, but I’m afraid Bow is right. Even if this is all true, I don’t think any of us are physically or emotionally ready for something so big.” Perfuma says, picking up and admiring the green watch.

Adora doesn’t say anything, instead staring down at the red watch; the last of the watches not yet picked up. Adora is. . .well obviously she’s confused, but this isn’t nearly as earth-shattering as she feels it should be. Instead, she feels almost like this is supposed to happen, like everything today specifically was orchestrated to get the six of them in this room together. Adora picks up the watch, but before she can say anything, Light Hope speaks up.

“Please, rangers, I understand it is difficult for humans to accept such grand purposes, but you must do what needs to be done if the Earth is to-” She’s cut off by a deafening boom that shakes the entire bunker. A holographic screen is projected from the wall to Adora’s left, displaying a scene from what Adora recognizes as the city square. On screen, several dozen faceless people in heavy, technologically advanced armor and carrying what look like energy rifles and electric sticks out of video games are attacking civilians.

“I am afraid it is too late. You must act now. Good luck, rangers.” Adora’s vision goes completely white, and a feeling of weightlessness overtakes her. As the white light starts to fade, Adora can faintly hear “remember to be brave, you fight for the honor of Greyskull.” The white light fades and, as Adora looks around, she realizes that somehow she and all the rest of the group in the bunker are now in the middle of the city square, and all the armed soldiers are looking directly at them.

“Ohhh you have got to be kidding.” Mermista groans.

“Run!” Bow exclaims, grabbing Glimmer and ducking behind a car. Right as he does, the soldiers begin pursuing the group, and the rest scatter.

“Guys, what do we do?” Glimmer shout-asks, barely ducking under a swing from a guard that had gotten within melee range of her.

“We should use the watches! Think of all the possibilities they could possess!” Entrapta yells, still beaming despite the very aggressive soldiers actively chasing her.

“Yeah, like I’m gonna use something a random lady in a warehouse gave me.” Mermista says, somehow still keeping up her sarcastic front while dodging assailants. 

“Guys, I think she’s right!” Adora shouts. As it turns out, volleyball practice is good for something outside of sports as she’s actually kinda able to hold her own against the soldiers. “I mean, what are our other options?”

“How do we even use them? If we’re actually supposed to be Power Rangers then isn’t there some special word or moves we’re supposed to do to activate them or something?” Mermista asks. In the flurry of all their dodging, the guards manage to force the six of them back together, surrounding them on all sides. 

“Before we all teleported, I think I heard Light Hope say to ‘fight for the honor of Greyskull.’” Adora replies, looking worriedly around at the guards surrounding them.

“Is that seriously all you have?” Mermista asks, then sighs. “Whatever, it’s not like we have other options.”

Adora nods then looks at the rest of the group. “Ready?” Bow shakes his head but puts his watch on along with everyone else, before they all form two lines behind Adora.

“Ready!” They all shout, slightly off-sync, with Bow and Perfuma’s so quiet Adora can barely hear them. 

“For the honor of Greyskull!” She shouts, and everyone, in something appropriating synchronization, slams their hands down on the center of their watches. It’s difficult for Adora to fully process what happens next, other than that she feels a great warmth emanating out from the watch and to the rest of her body, accompanied by a blinding light. When the light disappears, Adora is momentarily taken aback by what she sees. She, along with the rest of the group, are all now clad in color-coordinated spandex suits correlating with the watches they grabbed. Their faces are covered by helmets, all with thin visors, and emblazoned on all their chests are symbols that Adora can’t fully make out through her foggy visor. 

Oh yeah, also all the guards are charging now, so that’s fun. Adora reflexively pulls back and punches the first guard, and flinches back a bit when he kinda goes flying. This gives everyone else the kickstart they need to stop ogling at their major wardrobe change and engage in combat once more. Adora finds that she’s now much faster and much stronger, and strangely also has knowledge of martial arts abilities she definitely didn’t have before. As she does a backflip into a somersault before roundhouse kicking two guards at the same time, she realizes this is still an unfair fight, but now not quite in the same way. When she looks down to take a breather, it’s only then that she notices that she’s kinda got a sword. Before she can properly ask why and how she has a sword she’s thrown immediately back into combat, making wide, dramatic swings that probably aren’t the most effective but wow do they look and feel cool. To her side, she can see Bow holding his own with what appears to be a bow and arrow. Fitting, at least. This momentary distraction almost allows a soldier to get the jump on her but a trident flies in out of nowhere and knocks him away, followed quickly by Mermista going to retrieve said trident. As she fights, she does get glimpses of the others, including Glimmer decking two guards in the face, Perfuma. . .using a weaponized rake, and Entrapta chasing several guards with a buzzsaw. Before long, Adora realizes she’s now swinging at air, and looking around, notices every guard has either run off or been incapacitated.

“Did. . .did we do it?” Perfuma asks hesitantly.

“Oh, we, like, totally just did.” Mermista replies, almost sounding proud for once.

“Guys we won!” Bow exclaims, tackling everyone into a group hug.

As they all celebrate their victory, and civilians slowly come out of hiding to witness the aftermath of the fight, a shadowy figure punches, and subsequently breaks, the screen they’d been using to observe the fight. In the cold, dark setting of their room, lit only by the sickly green light of test tubes and glowing red of their armor, they snarl and turn around to look at their second-in-command, a woman cloaked in shadows and wearing a red cloak. 

“The Power Rangers are back. Prepare all soldiers for battle. It’s time this was finished once and for all.” The woman nods and retreats, leaving the figure to growl as they stare at the fragmented screen.


End file.
